2007-08-08
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Jamie Redfern, Brendon Burns, Fiona O'Loughlin, Ella Hooper, Guests: Jamie Redfern, Brendon Burns, Fiona O'Loughlin, Ella Hooper Official description Episode Twenty Seven (08/08/2007) Our special guests for this week are King of Pop Jamie Redfern, riotous comic Fiona O'loughlin, singer/songwriter Ella Hooper and edgy comedian Brendon Burns. Myf's Team This week MYF's team has some of the most impressive Show-&-Tell we've ever seen... some jaw-dropping Elvis tales to boot! International superstar Jamie Redfern was one of the original members of Young Talent Time, appeared on The Johnny Carson Show and was referred to by Elvis Presley as "the best boy singer in the world". Liberace crowned Jamie as the youngest King of Pop ever, and amplified his meteoric rise to stardom with an offer to tour together. Elvis gave Jamie a guitar when they were in Las Vegas and they talked on several occasions. Jamie also taught Micheal Jackson how to bowl. Learn more about the surreal life of 'Australia's little boy with the big voice'. Riotously funny and often disturbing - we're talking about Alice Springs based comedian Fiona O'loughlin. A consummate laugh maker... she weaves you into the ever-changing fabric of her life - the tales of her family and upbringing are at once bizarre and all too familiar. Fiona juggles many tasks - stand-up comedy, columnist, writer/presenter for radio and mother of 5. She has performed many television comedy spots, produced/performed packed shows for Melbourne International Comedy Festival, Adelaide Fringe and UK comedy festivals; earning critical acclaim at Montreal's invitation-only Just For Laughs Comedy Festival. Alan's Team Witness some insane psychic channelling by ALAN's gorgeous sidekick in this week's Spicks Specs. Singer, songwriter and Spicks and Specks favourite Ella Hooper is best known as rock sweetheart from 90's indie pin-up band Killing Heidi, which she fronted from 1996. As of 2006, Ella has taken a break from the band and is dabbling in 'Verses' - a very different project alongside brother Jesse - and a return to their acoustic folk roots and intimate storytelling gigs. When asked about acoustic folk, Ella referred to it as music that can "wreck your world with one guitar, one vocal...if I was trapped on a desert island, I'd definitely take that kind of music." The Hoopers have won several ARIA's, and also the prestigious 'APRA Song Writers of the Year' award. In 2006 Ella toured Australia with the all-female musical line-up of Broad, alongside Australian pop musician Deborah Conway. Raucous in-yer-face aussie comedian Brendon Burns has been playing the UK comedy circuit as well as festivals and clubs from New York to Cape Town for nearly 10 years, starting his life as a comic at the tender age of 19. He has famously given out Magic Mushrooms (then legal) to his entire audience at the Glastonbury festival. Reknowned for his relentless stream of manic material, Brendon is currently bringing the final part of his trilogy 'Sober Not Clean' to London's Soho Theatre. Sober Not Clean is Brendon's story of how he wound up in a mental institution, beat his addictions and returned from the edge of insanity. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes